


Дихотомия (Dichotomy)

by Vasilika



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilika/pseuds/Vasilika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спок и Джим реагируют на плохие события по-разному: один старается быть как можно ближе, а другой – наоборот, отдаляется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дихотомия (Dichotomy)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dichotomy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578980) by [sinestrated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinestrated/pseuds/sinestrated). 



 

**Спок**

  
С того момента, как Джим наконец выклянчил у МакКоя разрешение выпустить его из лазарета, проходит три дня, и Спок ни на мгновение не упускает его из виду. Он повсюду следует за Джимом, постоянный вес его взгляда ощущается во время обедов в столовой, разминок в тренажерном зале и поздних игр в карты со Скотти, Сулу и Чеховым в комнате отдыха. Джиму, наверное, стоит поговорить об этом со Споком. Чехово «каменное лицо» – ни к черту, когда рядом оказывается вулканец, и да, Джиму прекрасно известно, что его почти задрала инопланетная хищная тварь, и что на операционном столе Боунса у него дважды останавливалось сердце, но ему что, серьезно нужна нянька двадцать четыре часа в сутки семь дней в неделю? И разве вулканцы не должны быть отдаленными, сдержанными и все такое?  
  
Но потом он вспоминает выражение лица Спока, когда очнулся в медотсеке, то, как тряслись его пальцы, когда обернулись вокруг его собственных, то, каким хрупким и сломленным казался взгляд карих глаз, в них отражалось мучительное ожидание всего того времени, пока Джим приходил в себя. И он молчит.  
  
По крайней мере, альфа-смена проходит без происшествий. Они в основном сидят без дела, просто нанося на карту новые звезды, и ждут следующих приказов из Управления. Первый раз в жизни Джим не жалуется. Он все еще чувствует себя слишком слабым, его тело, ломкое и уязвимое, до сих пор не привыкло к восстановленным сухожилиям и мышцам. Такое ощущение будто на него нацепили кожу кого-то другого, и все, чего он сейчас хочет, это передать мостик бета-смене, вернуться в свою каюту и, свернувшись в кровати со Споком, лежать там, пока он не поймет, что снова стал собой.  
  
За его спиной, сидя за своей станцией, Ухура хмыкает и сообщает:  
  
\- Сэр, входящий вызов от адмирала Мейерс.  
  
Мечты об отдыхе уходят; Джим вздыхает и поднимается, сдерживая дрожь, когда симфония мелкой судороги и боли взвывает в недавно сросшихся ранах.  
  
\- Спасибо, лейтенант, – произносит он и осторожно потягивает спину. – Я отвечу на него в комнате для совещаний.  
  
Он делает два шага, когда его настигает голос, неожиданный, паникующий:  
  
\- Капитан!  
  
Джим замирает. На мостик падает тишина. Он поворачивается, очень-очень медленно, и вместе с остальными смотрит на Спока, который стоит возле научной станции, его кресло еще чуть поворачивается за ним. Сердце Джима сжимается, когда он видит взгляд своего первого офицера и черты его лица, искаженные беспокойством и тревогой.  
  
Сулу, сидя на своем месте рулевого, тихо откашливается.  
  
\- Эм… Вы в порядке, коммандер?  
  
Спок застывает. Легкий зеленый оттенок окрашивает его щеки, и он отводит глаза в сторону.  
  
\- Я…  
  
Его голос дрожит, ломается на этой единственной гласной, и что-то внутри Джима тоже с треском рушится. Он выпрямляется и, стараясь, чтобы его собственный голос оставался более-менее ровным, говорит:  
  
\- Вообще-то, мистер Спок, почему бы вам не пойти со мной? Я бы хотел услышать и ваше мнение.  
  
Звук шагов, спешащих следом за ним, когда он разворачивается и направляется прочь с мостика, – немедленный, почти отчаянный. Джим закрывает дверь, активирует пароль на замке и смотрит на Спока.  
  
\- Ну?  
  
Вулканец просто стоит прямо за порогом, уставившись на него слишком яркими глазами. Его плечи напряжены, будто Спок не уверен, что будет дальше. В его взгляде – странная смесь настороженности, волнения и надежды.  
  
Джим вздыхает и разводит руки.  
  
\- Бога ради, Спок, _иди ко мне_.  
  
Спок бросается на него. Скорость его движения заставляет Джима резко отступить к стене – и ох, черт, его спина, – но он не произносит по этому поводу ни слова, когда Спок издает низкий мучительный звук, прижимая Джима к себе, его руки зарываются под золотую форменку и черный свитер, когда вулканец делает все возможное, чтобы буквально влиться ему под кожу. Джим поднимает ладонь и пропускает его волосы сквозь пальцы.  
  
\- Спок... – шепчет он, пока вулканец трясется, его вздохи быстрые и полные паники, горячее дыхание лепестками касается шеи Джима. – Все хорошо, Спок. Я здесь. Я живой.  
  
Он скорее чувствует, чем видит, как Спок сглатывает, его хватка усиливается настолько, что Джим находит дальнейшую работу своих легких слегка затруднительной.  
  
\- Я прошу прощения, – тихо извиняется Спок, его голос заглушается тем, что его губы все еще прижаты к горлу Джима. – Мой самоконтроль…  
  
\- Знаю, – вздыхает Джим, утыкаясь носом в мягкую темноволосую макушку. – Господи, Спок…  
  
\- _Джим_ … – отвечает тот, и он так напуган, так уязвим. – Я уже потерял тебя однажды. Прошу, никогда не оставляй меня. Умоляю тебя, _пожалуйста_.  
  
И это безумно, невозможно, но Джим лишь кивает.  
  
\- Конечно, Спок, – бормочет он и обнимает его еще крепче. – Что угодно.

 

**=оОо=**

 

**Джим**

Спок проводит сорок восемь часов в медотсеке. Джим не навещает его ни разу.  
  
Он направляется к каюте капитана сразу же, как только ему разрешают покинуть лазарет. Его ребра отзываются болью, когда он поднимает руку, чтобы нажать на звонок. М’Бенга проиформировал его, что двумя с половиной сантиметрами ниже – и пуля, выпущенная тем сумасшедшим дипломатом, прошла бы насквозь через его сердце.  
  
Десять секунд спустя дверь открывается. Комната почти полностью погружена во мрак: в ней царят тишина и напряжение – то, что совсем не похоже на ее владельца.  
  
Спок моргает и проходит внутрь.  
  
\- Джим?  
  
Короткое движение притягивает его внимание к дивану, где сидит Джим, его ладони опущены на колени. Спок шагает к нему; взгляд Джима на мгновение поднимается на него, и он на секунду ощущает странную выбивающую почву из-под ног дезориентацию: в глазах Джима есть _что-то_ , что-то непонятное, незнакомое…  
  
А потом, будто током, его пронзает догадка. Эти глаза _отчужденные_ , настороженные. Впервые с того момента как он встретил этого человека, Спок не может _прочитать_ его.  
  
Это осознание неприятно, оно тревожно, но Спок едва замечает его, когда Джим откидывается на спинку дивана и смотрит в пол.  
  
\- Коммандер, – тихо отзывается он.  
  
И это единственное слово еще больше усиливает беспокойный звон в голове Спока. Джим _никогда_ не обращается к нему по его званию, ни разу с тех пор как они начали эти взрывные, пугающие, прекрасные отношения между ними, и Спок внезапно обнаруживает, что он боится.  
  
\- Джим, в чем дело? – спрашивает он и не упускает из виду, как едва вздрагивает человек. Что-то болезненно сворачивается у него в груди, когда он видит тень в его глазах, сжатая пружина неестественной собранности врезалась в красивые черты лица Джима, будто бороздки в монолит камня. – Джим…  
  
\- Я расстаюсь с тобой.  
  
Эти слова слетают с его губ рвано, быстро. Спок не моргает, уставившись на него. Он, вероятно, неправильно расслышал.  
  
\- Я… прошу прощения?  
  
Джим мельком косится на него, потом снова отводит взгляд. Его горло напрягается, когда он сглатывает.  
  
\- Это… то, что между нами. С этим покончено, Спок.  
  
И вот так просто мир Спока слетает с орбиты. Неожиданно он понимает, что ему очень трудно дышать. Джим хочет прекратить их отношения? Но как… как это вообще…  
  
\- _Почему?_  
  
Резкость его голоса застает врасплох их обоих. Джим вяло неопределенно мотает головой, и то, что видит Спок, осаждается в его сердце как зимний холод: Джим выглядит опустошенным, его будто _пытали_ , словно бы вся его вселенная рухнула вокруг него. Его голос дрожит, когда он отвечает:  
  
\- Потому что это к лучшему.  
  
Спок, не отрываясь, смотрит на него. Вязкое молчание растекается по комнате, шепот его холодных щупалец скользит по его коже как всеми забытый призрак. Он не понимает. Джим недоволен их отношениями? Спок сделал что-то не так? Да что он мог…  
  
А потом Джим шевелится, уставившись в сторону, и со злостью проводит большим пальцем по линии челюсти, и Спок моргает, потому что он знает это движение. Он видел его прежде много раз: во время обедов на тех сложных дипломатических встречах, во время переговоров с вражескими армадами, по другую сторону стола за игрой в покер; и карты хаотично рассыпаются в его сознании как перекати-поле в пустыне.  
  
Джим _блефует_.  
  
И теперь, когда что-то в глубине него щелкает, словно шестеренки механизма, и встает на свои места, Спок знает, что ему нужно сделать.  
  
Он наклоняет голову и распрямляет плечи.  
  
\- Объясни.  
  
Джим вдыхает и все еще избегает его взгляда. Его руки трясутся.  
  
\- Ты не знаешь, что произошло, – бормочет он. – Я облажался. Коллонианский флот перехватил нас вскоре после того, как мы вошли в атмосферу, и все ждали моих приказов, а я молчал. Все, о чем я мог думать, это ты, истекающий кровью в операционной Боунса, – он сжимает зубы. – Сулу пришлось взять все на себя, потому что я _не мог_. Я _подвел всех_ , Спок. Из-за меня весь корабль чуть не погиб.  
  
И тогда Джим смотрит на него. Его синие глаза блестят.  
  
\- Я эмоционально скомпрометирован, – шепчет он. – Учитывая этот факт, расставание лишь логично.  
  
И внезапно он выглядит таким юным, таким совершенно _потерянным_. Стальные прутья оплетают сердце Спока, но он все же удерживает маску привычного спокойствия на своем лице и произносит:  
  
\- Ты прав. Прекращение наших отношений при этих обстоятельствах было бы разумным решением.  
  
Он не упускает из виду, как вздрагивает Джим.  
  
\- Спок…  
  
\- Однако же я намерен списать со счетов логику в данной ситуации.  
  
И Джим снова вздрагивает, его глаза широко раскрыты. Спок делает два шага вперед и опускается на колени, сжимая ладони Джима в своих.  
  
\- Мы оба происходим из совершенно разных миров, основанных на разных философиях и принципах, – говорит он. – Наши мнения практически ни в чем не совпадают, и затеянный мистером Скоттом тотализатор в данный момент предоставляет шансы двадцати к одному, что я в итоге снова попытаюсь задушить тебя на мостике. Мы, как выразились бы люди, два абсолютно противоположных полюса.  
  
Джим смеется при этом, печально, мрачно. Его пальцы дергаются, будто он хочет отодвинуться от Спока.  
  
\- Если это должно было заставить меня почувствовать себя лучше…  
  
\- И тем не менее, – перебивает его Спок, – я все равно влюбился в тебя.  
  
Джим моргает, и Спок делает вздох.  
  
\- Несмотря на мою культурное наследие, несмотря на столь большую разницу между нашими воспитанием и характерами, ты притягиваешь меня к себе, Джим, так, как никто другой. Наши отношения совершенно нелогичны, и все же они в итоге принесли мне самую полноценную и отрадную связь, которую я когда-либо испытывал, – он опускает подбородок и позволяет крохотной улыбке изогнуть его губы. – Поэтому прости меня за то, что я отказываюсь сойти с пути, который уже дал мне столько замечательного.  
  
Джим отвечает не сразу. Еще несколько секунд они просто сидят и смотрят друг на друга. Не отрываясь от глаз своего возлюбленного, Спок считает секунды, ощущая трепыхание золотого, успокаивающего присутствия Джима через их руки.  
  
На тридцать восьмой Джим рвано вздыхает. Его плечи расслабляются, и очень медленно на его лице тоже появляется улыбка, и это самая прекрасная вещь, которую Спок когда-либо видел. Он подается вперед и целует его – короткое прикосновение к губам Спока – а потом он говорит, и в его голосе нет ничего, кроме любви.  
  
\- Стоило бы догадаться, что спорить с тобой было идиотской идеей, – шепчет он. – Чертов вулканец.  
  
\- _Полу_ вулканец, – напоминает ему Спок, и Джим смеется, на этот раз искренне, неподдельно, и притягивает Спока поближе.  
  
\- Да, – соглашается он, теплое дыхание касается кожи Спока. – И другого мне не нужно.

 


End file.
